Generally, devices include a user interface that enables users to interact with and operate the device. A user interface may function as an input mechanism that may receive a user input. In certain scenarios, a user interface may also function as an output mechanism that displays results of an operation performed based on a user input. Examples of a user interface may be a button on a device and/or a remote control associated with a device, a touch screen, a voice-based user interface, a display screen, and the like. Generally, a user interface of a device may be integrated with the device and/or may be implemented on another device communicatively coupled to the device. A user may operate a user interface of a device by directly interacting with the user interface. Moreover, a user may be required to remember a complex sequence of keys of a user interface and/or navigate through menu hierarchies to operate a user interface. Furthermore, a user interface implemented using a certain technology may restrict the ways in which a user may operate the user interface.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application, with reference to the drawings.